To Save A Life
by Adria Zoi Parzifal
Summary: Jess and Ril are sent into the world of the Death Note in order to fulfill their goal- To save L from Light and Light from himself. Can they change the way things go? Or is how it all ended just the way it's meant to be? And as much as they want to help, is there really anything they can do? L/OC, Light/OC, L/Light. Rated T for language, probably will go up to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This was supposed to be written with my friend, Ril, who I am no longer in contact with(unfortunately). Warning: Rating may go up in time. Anyways, this is now written by me in honor of my friend Ril. Hope you like it. If not, please tell me why and how I can improve it!

**Chapter One: Introductions**

"HOLY HELL!" I scream as I go rigid from the sharp electric shock that runs through my body. There is a similar yell from the girl beside me that switches to a string of curses as she massages her elbow, which she has hit on the ceramic sink. As I step backwards, away from my fuming friend, the back of my knees hits something hard behind me and I go down, arms pinwheeling madly as I crash into the bathtub.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask Avril, who looks like she's about to laugh at my little clumsy mishap while I struggle to stand.

"Dunno," she answers, looking around us at the neatly tiled bathroom, sparkling clean with snow white towels hung on racks and a spotless mirror reflecting our pale faces. It looks too perfect to be just anyone's bathroom, and the nicely folded triangle end of the toilet paper confirms my suspicion.

"It's gotta be a hotel bathroom, huh?" I say, walking toward the door.

"Hold it-" Ril is cut off by my opening of the door, which reveals a beautiful hotel room. She glares at me. "You could at least wait a sec. We might be someplace we're not supposed to be."

"Uh, no shit," I roll my eyes. "We just got zapped into some random bathroom out of nowhere, of course we're someplace we're not supposed to be!"

She puts her hands on her hips. "Come on, Jess, take this seriously."

"Why?" I ask, venturing out into the open space. "Dude, it looks like we're in a whole different country!"

Ril steps out beside me, looking out the window. We're definitely on one of the top floors of this hotel, considering how high up we are. "It looks like Japan," she says.

"Really? How the hell did we get from New York to Japan?" I wonder.

"How the hell did we get from 2013 to 2006?" I look around to where Ril is standing by the desk, staring down at the stationary there.

"Seriously?" I ask, going to peer at the paper. Sure enough, it says 2006. "Holy shit..."

We are interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open behind us. Whipping around, I quickly take in the figure standing before us...then go back for a double take. Bare feet, baggy jeans, loose white shirt, hunched back, mess of spiky black hair, and those dark, shadowed eyes... It could only be one person. Well...one fictional character...

"Who are you?" He asks.

Beside me, Ril gasps. "L?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

L brings his thumb up to his mouth, nervously chewing on the nail. "How do you know my name?"

I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, not knowing what to say. Ril is equally silent. "I'm Jessalyn," I offer. "This is Avril. But you can call us Jess and Ril."

L's dark eyes flick between us, then he walks further into the room. A tall, older man follows him. Watari, I figure. I try to smile at them, but the friendly gesture is not returned.

Ril and I part in order to allow L and Watari to pass us. We follow them into the living space, where L sits in his usual awkward crouching position, and Watari stands behind him. We follow them and sit next to each other on the couch. Ril rests her hands on my leg, calming the jittering and bouncing that it is doing, a nervous habit of mine. I force myself to stop, turning instead to tapping my fingers together. L watches this with his all-seeing eyes.

Ril and I look at each other, trying to silently converse with our gazes. Needless to say, it doesn't work out to well. Finally I just indicate that she should talk, tell them what she feels she needs to. We both know that she should take the lead, being the more knowledgeable and logical one, despite being a whole two years younger than me.

Ril straightens up, looking towards L, clasping her hands together and leaning forward. "We are here to help. We _want_ to help," she pauses and looks at me. I nod, encouraging her to go on. "We know about the Kira case. We have information that will get you what you need to solve it. But," she looks at Watari, who has a hand on his belt, fingers searching for the button that will alert the police, "You will also have to cooperate."

**Authors Note: Thank you to Geny789 for the review that got me going again! :) This chapter is up thanks to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the short chapters, but the next one is fairly long. I'll probably update soon. :) Enjoy!**

L's hand goes, up, stoping Watari from pressing the button. "You understand that we have no reason to trust you. You have done nothing for us so far and we know nothing of your motives."

"I get it," Ril says. "But we have nothing to prove to you that what we say is true."

I smirk slightly. "Looks like you're gonna have to take a chance."

L sits silently, seeming to mull it over. "Looks like I will. Although," he says, a smile bringing the corners of his lips up. "We still have to take you into custody."

"What?" I ask, angry. "Why?"

"There are too many questions. It's not like we can just let you go. You're dangerous, depending on how much you know. Watari, contact the Task Force." Watari goes around to us, and we stand, wary. "Don't worry, the probability they will run is very low."

"Fuck you," I growl when the old man grabs my arm. I wrench it out of his grasp, pulling into myself.

"Chill out," Ril whispers to me, trying to calm me down. She knows that when my temper goes, all hell breaks loose.

"No! He just barely met us and we have given him no reason to suspect us! It's not like we did anything, we just showed up. What, is knowing things against the law now?"

"No, but breaking and entering is," L says, returning to chewing on his thumbnail.

"But we didn't do that! Check the door, there is no forced entry."

"Jess!" Ril snaps, and I shut up.

"There are many different ways to get into a room besides forcing the door. Now, please stop arguing and let Watari take you to confinement."

Ril gives me one last look that says _You know what to do_, before we are led away.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Save A Life**  
**Chapter Four**  
***Three Days Later***  
"Alright, I'll talk!" I growl, tired and annoyed and sort of pissed off. It had been days, and I've had nothing to do but sit in a fucking cell and do absolutely nothing. Thinking for hours on end, the only respite being the fitful sleep I sometimes manage to get, really takes a toll on someones mind.  
"Then start speaking," a voice that I recognize as L's comes on over the intercom.  
"I do have some conditions. And one of them is that I speak with you only, in person. No cameras, no wiretaps, nothing. So come on down here if you want to know what I know."  
A short silence follows my statement. Finally there is a slight crackling as L's voice comes back on over the speakers. "Very well."  
A few minutes later, L comes into my cell and sits in his odd way on a chair across from my cot. I tuck my feet up under me, settling myself comfortably.  
"Are you going to tell me how you appeared in my room? Or how you know all that stuff you claim to know about the Kira case?" L starts off.  
"I really don't think it's that surprising I showed up in your room like I did. I mean, come on, Kira can kill with a name and face without even being near his victims, but two girls can't just randomly appear in your room? It's not like we were trying to steal anything or hurt you. I don't think it really warrants being stuck in this hellhole."  
"You think this is a hellhole?" L asks.  
"Dude, I'm stuck here 24 hours a day, watched every minute, and the furniture is so damn uncomfortable!" I snap.  
"Why don't you start telling me what you know about Kira?" L changes the subject.  
I stand, gesturing for him to do so as well. Looking surprised, he obliges, but when I walk right up to him and begin running my hands from his hunched shoulders down his arms, he pulls back, looking at me like I just sprouted a new head.  
"What are you doing?" he asks, stepping back farther as I step forward, continuing my search.  
"Looking for wire taps, bugs, whatever listening devices you could have on you," I say, moving to him chest and stomach. My breath catches slightly as I feel how firm his torso is. He really is a lot stronger than he looks. Needless to say, it is very...well, hot.  
"Umm," he mutters, and I snap out of my slight trance, and I realize I've done nothing for almost a minute but touch him.  
"Sorry," I say, looking up at him. We're very close to each other, and my hands trace up his back, then back down to circle around his waist. "Damn," I whisper, pulling him closer to my body.  
"What are you doing?" he asks, stepping backward. I step with him, pressing closer, my bare toes overlapping his.  
"Whatever I want," I breathe. I lean up to press my lips to his collarbone, parting them slightly to nip at his skin, dragging my teeth softly across his skin, up to his neck. I suck at his soft skin, and his head tilts sideways, allowing me better access. I pull back slightly, place a hand on his cheek, turning his head towards me. Then I pull him in for a soft but searing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Save A Life  
Chapter 5**  
His lips open in a slight gasp as my mouth touches his, and I use the moment of shock to move even more into his body. I suck his bottom lip into my mouth, biting down gently and then letting it slip through my teeth. One of my hands runs up and down the little bumps on the curve of his spine, the other goes from his cheek to the back of his neck, twisting into the black tangles there, pulling him closer to me. I feel his resistance slowly melting away, almost completely gone from his body.  
He tentatively brings his hands up, gripping onto my thin biceps. I can tell he's confused, his brain is working a million miles a minute, it's like I can hear it ticking like a wound up clock in his head. But still he doesn't refuse me, he doesn't pull away. His mouth begins to work with mine as he responds, and I dive in deeper, moving more forcefully into the kiss. And then his warmth is pulled away from me.  
I open my eyes. L is standing, still in front of me, chest moving quickly but almost imperceptibly as he takes shallow breaths. His hands are still on my upper arms, I can feel the skin heating and growing slightly slick from his palms. When he drops them to his side I feel the loss, cool air hitting the spots where he used to be. I shiver, chills crawling up my spine as I think of all the things I want him to do to me, and I to him. Oh, if only I could...  
_But I can_, I think, and a small smile claims my face. He looks confused for a second, and then even more bewildered as I grab him and spin him around, so his back is to the wall instead of the doors of my cell. I step forward, pushing him along in front of me, until the backs of his knees hit the edge of my cot and he is forced to sit down. Then I pounce.  
I crawl onto his lap, one leg on either side of him, pressing in close. At this angle my head is slightly above his, and he had to look up at me this time. My fingers go back to his hair, tangling in them and tugging, pulling his head back so I can claim his lips once again. His resistance is more noticeable this time, I can feel how stiff he is, how the grip he has on my waist feels like iron fingers are digging into my sides.  
So I become more bold. If he doesn't want to, I will convince him otherwise.  
I roll my hips down onto his real quick, grinding into him. He gasps, a quick intake of breath that causes his chest to puff up. I can feel him, growing hot and hard, through the fabric of our jeans, and all I can think of is how much I just want to fuck him so hard right here in my cell. Screw everything, it can all go to hell, all I want is this.  
I continue smaller pelvic rolls down onto him, circling my hips ever so slightly, pressing into his growing erection. My hands go to either side of his face, resting on his cheeks, tilting his head just right in a sort of possessive way. I pull away slightly, fluttering my eyes open, and stare deeply into his dark black ones. He just looks at me, slightly dazed, confused, like he doesn't know what's going on. I realize that this must be something he doesn't do often. He barely shows himself to anybody, and when he does, he is careful and guarded. I don't know if this is even something he has ever participated in before. He seems to know what he's doing, but still...Whatever. I still want this, I need it, it must happen. So I open my mouth again, but instead of kissing him again I utter two words I that will (hopefully) change the way this story ends: "Fuck me."


	6. Chapter 6

**To Save A Life**  
**Chapter 6**  
Ril sits up in her hotel room, adjacent to L's suite. She's on her computer, watching what unfolds in the confinement her friend is in. She sees Jess and L, watches what happens, until she has seen enough. She closes out of the program that allows her to hack into L's surveillance system, and proceeds to effectively erase her tracks. Then she sits back with a small smile on her face. Everything was going as planned.

I can see L's surprise at my request/demand. He looks up at me, and the shock in his eyes is apparent. I still my body, but do not move my hands, trapping his face close to mine. His eyes widen as he comes back to himself, realizing what position we are in, what we were doing, what we were about to do. His mind becomes more focused, I can tell, and he is now stuck in a bit of a dilemma. He doesn't know what to do. His brain is working again, putting it all together, and I let him have his moment to recollect himself. I feel somewhat bad about flustering the famous detective so much, but really, it's just so damn cute.  
I tap on his forehead with one finger, saying "Hey, you still in there?" in a joking manner. Mistake. He stiffens up, and his hands grip my sides and begin to detach me from him.  
"I can't do this," he mutters, trying to stand up, but is hindered by my body still on top of him.  
"Yes you can, you just won't," I growl. I can feel the anger rise up in me, rearing it's ugly head, and I dig my fingernails into his shoulders through his thin t-shirt. He tenses, gripping me tighter and trying harder to push me off of him. Reluctantly, I allow myself to be removed.  
"No, I won't. You are untrustworthy and suspicious, and I cannot let this happen," L says, drawing himself up. "I refuse to involve myself sexually with someone I cannot trust."  
"You don't trust anyone," I spit at him, steadily growing more furious. "You will never trust anyone enough to get involved with them. What, you going to stay alone the rest of your life? Watari isn't that young, what happens when he's gone? You won't have anyone to help you, you won't have anyone to turn to. You may be a grown man, but you're just like a child. You can't even properly care for yourself. You know, I was really hoping I could help you change this story around, but it seems you don't want any help. Very well then. I hope you enjoy your painful death. Oh, did I mention you won't solve this case?" I know I've said too much, but I don't care. "You won't solve this case, you'll die, and Kira will rein as a god of the new world, and you'll just rot in your grave. Is that what you want?" Tears begin to sting my eyes, but I blink them away. "You want to fail? Come on, L, I know you don't want that. Just let me help you, please. I can change this. I can fix it. I can leave you happier than you have ever been, if you just let me."  
L looks at me quietly, seeming to wait until I decide I'm done speaking. I press my lips together, trying to hide the trembling of my hands by my sides, waiting for his reaction. And all he does is turn and leave, locking the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Save A Life**  
**Chapter 7**  
I awaken from a light slumber to the sound of metal sliding as my cell door is opened. I sit up, blinking the sleep from my eyes and running my fingers through my hair. L stands at the entrance.  
"Come with me," he orders.  
I pout. "Ask me nicely."  
He looks surprised for a second, then "Come with me please?"  
The confusion in his voice is rather hilarious to me. I grin. "Much better!" I get up, stretching my tight muscles as much as my "prison garments" allow. I've been given a plain white shirt and pants, much like what patients in the severely screwed up section of the psych ward wear. Not that I know enough about that to make a comparison. Ha ha.  
If this stretch of confinement has done anything to me it has been to crush what little self respect I had left (I mean, come on, you know you're being watched but nature calls, how awful is that?) and pulverize the ability to care what others think of me. And that one visit from L severely screwed up my libido. I'm still young, raging hormones is not a surprise to anyone, but still...at least I'm a girl and therefore it's not as obvious how much I want to fuck someone senseless, since my anatomy will not betray me as completely as a guy's will, but out went any shred of humiliation with the little stunt I pulled on L, so why not take advantage of that fact? If you know what I mean.  
Did I mention I tend to ramble on in my thoughts? Long periods of time with nothing to do and no one to talk to really put a strain on the mind. Now I understand why L did it to Light. Poor kid, I can't believe he lasted so long on his own, but he really does have such a strong-  
"Excuse me?" L asks, and I stop, closing my mouth abruptly with an audible snap of teeth. Shit, I had just been talking aloud, I realize.  
"How much did I say?" I ask.  
L's eyes glint and I know he heard enough, if not too much. "How much didn't you say?"  
"I'm not telling you! You'll have to find out for yourself," I wink at him in my most mischievous way and add "Although I don't know how far I'm going to make you go to earn your information yet. Got a safe word?"  
His face darkens. "You're the one who'll be needing a safe word."  
"Ha! L gets one, Jess still at zero," I laugh, delighted. "By the way," my voice drops lower and I lean in towards him. "I'd be thrilled to let you fuck me. But you get to choose the safe word. Mine tend to be rather unoriginal, but I bet you can think up something good." By now I've leaned into him so much my mouth is at his ear, and on impulse, I flick my tongue out and tap it gently against the lobe before pulling back slightly, quickly fluttering my eyelashes against his cheek in a simple butterfly kiss. He sucks in a quick, shallow breath, and I see his eyes flicker down at me, and the look in those deep, dark pools makes the air catch in my throat. He looks dangerous, and oh so very...delicious. And so when I hear a throat being awkwardly cleared behind me it's all I can do to refrain from rolling my eyes at our, okay, well, my, misfortune.

**A/N: I'm kinda a tease :P. Anyways, sorry for being so late in the update. Been busy. No excuse, but still. Review review review! Please?**


End file.
